The number of cars that can be parked in a parking facility directly affects the revenue that the facility can take in. The more vehicles parked in a facility, the more revenue generated by that facility. The average parking space can accommodate one large car, but when laid out properly, can accommodate two small vehicles. A reduced rate for small vehicles would provide an incentive for people to drive smaller vehicles while still allowing the amount of revenue a site takes in to increase by allowing for more vehicle capacity.
What is needed is a system that can determine the size of a vehicle upon entering a parking facility so that the optimum amount of cars can be parked in a given parking facility. Further to encourage people to drive smaller cars, the system needs to provide parking rates based on the size of a vehicle.